Operation: HAIRCUT
by ArthurEngine
Summary: This is my own take on a sequel to Operation: DADDY. And it introduces a villain I made up for the series, Ali Barber. Note: In my headcanon, Lee's mother's first name is Faye, and Sonia's mother's first name is Sophie. I do not own Codename Kids Next Door. Cartoon Network owns it. However, I do own Ali Barber.


Hairdressing  
Adult  
Is  
Really  
Crazy  
Uncaring  
Tyrant

One normal morning, Lee was sitting in the back seat of his mother's car. Lee was sulking.  
"But Mom!" said Lee. "I don't wanna have a haircut!"  
"Aw, come on, Leekins!" his mother said. "You need to have a haircut!"  
"Mom!" said Lee. "Why do I need a haircut?"  
"Because if you don't get one, you'll look like a girl. Kinda like your little friend Sonia." His mother explained.  
"I won't look like Sonia. She's blonde like Numbuh 4." Lee explained. "And my hair is black like Numbuh 3's."  
"Well, here we are, Leekins." His mother said, as they arrived at the hairdresser's.  
Lee took off his seat belt, and his mother grabbed his hand, taking him into the barber shop.

When they got into the hairdresser's, just as Lee's mother booked her son's appointment, Lee sat down on a chair, waiting his turn. And much to his surprise, his friend Shaunie Fulbright was there.  
"Hi, Lee." Said Shaunie.  
"Yo, Shaunie!" said Lee. "Surprising to see you here!"  
"My dad has decided to take me to a barber after all, after realising how bad he is at cutting his own children's hair, after what he did to Paddy."  
"I heard that, Shaunie!" Mr. Boss said. He'd already booked Shaunie's hairdressing appointment.

"So, you're getting a haircut too, Lee?" asked Shaunie.  
"I am, even though I don't want one." Said Lee.  
"Er, Lee. Do you ever take your hat off?" Shaunie asked.  
"It's a secret, Shaunie." Lee replied. "I don't want anyone to see my hair, and I'm worried what the hairdresser will do."  
"Don't worry, Lee." Shaunie said. "This barber is sure to know what to do. This is a convenient hairdresser, right?"

*Screen wipes to the next with the Kids Next Door logo*

Soon, the blonde receptionist came to the front calling for Lee.  
"Lee." She said.  
"That's you, my son." Lee's mother said.  
Lee got up and the receptionist took him to a room at the back of the hairdresser to ask the head of the hairdresser to cut his hair.  
"Mr. Barber. This is Lee Leeson, here for a haircut."  
"How may I…. Serve you?" The boss turned around, and he revealed himself to be wearing a turban and a coat.  
"I am here for my haircut." Lee said reluctantly.  
"Then I'm just the one to do it for you." The barber chuckled.  
"But I like my hairdo the way it is." Lee said sheepishly.  
"Don't worry." The barber said. "This'll be a quick haircut. Now take of that hat of yours."  
"Er, I don't think you wanna do that." Lee said quickly. "I like my hat."  
"You can't get a haircut with that hat on." The barber said. "Now take it off!"  
"Okay. If you say so."  
And Lee took off his ushanka, revealing his hair to be….

Transmission interrupted.

Connection re-established.

Lee pulled off his ushanka, revealing his hair to be….  
"Spiky?!" The barber said. "Oh no, no, no. We cannot allow this! I want your hair to look like mine!"  
The barber removed his turban and revealed his hair to be….  
"Bald." The barber looked depressed.  
"Bald?!" Lee was surprised. "Cool!"  
"It is not cool!" the barber said. "It is tragic! They used to call me Al."

And this is the story the barber told.

"When I was a kid, I would often get a haircut. The hairdressers would usually do a grand job on my hair, giving me the best style. Sometimes my style rocked, like Elvis, sometimes my hair would be pointy. But one day, something went wrong. I was taken to the barber one day to get a haircut, and you'll never guess what happened!"  
"You got your haircut like a girl?" Lee asked.  
"No!" The barber retorted. "I was scheduled to get a buzz cut, but then, the barber overdid it, and now I'm bald! Permanently bald! No haircuts for me anymore. This encouraged me to someday become a barber. And now I am a barber. So, call me Ali Barber!"  
"Not cool." Said Lee.  
"Not cool at all!" Ali continued. "And now, for the sake of my baldness, I will do the same to you!"

And Ali got out his electric hair clipper. He got out his scissors, and he got out a tube of shaving foam.  
"Not cool." Lee said again.  
"Oh it's not cool, alright! It won't be cool once I cut your hair!" Ali said deviously.  
"You can cut my hair, but you'll never make me bald!" said Lee. "Numbuh 1's the bald one of the Kids Next Door!"  
Lee and Ali started to fight. Lee had his yo-yo out, and Ali had his hairdressing tools.

Meanwhile, out in the waiting room, Shaunie was still waiting his turn to get a haircut.  
"Dad? Can I go in there to see what's happening?" Shaunie asked his dad.  
"It's not your turn, Shaunie!" Mr. Boss told him. "Your snot-nosed friend Lee's still in there."  
"Oh!" moaned Shaunie. "This makes me wish I was in the Kids Next Door like my brother and sister."

Lee started to send his yo-yo at Ali, only for Ali to cut the yo-yo string.  
"Hey!"  
And Ali Barber, knowing Lee has nothing to defend himself with, laughed in an evil manner. Lee had no choice but to make a break for it. Ali Barber spent his time chasing after him.  
"Oh no you don't!" laughed Ali. "You're not going anywhere!"  
And Ali threw his electric hair snipper at the exit, sealing it shut.  
"Oh rats!" Lee groaned. "No escape!"  
"Give it up, you little brat!" laughed Ali. "You will get your haircut if it's the last thing I do!"  
"Alright. You win, Ali." Said Lee. "You can cut my hair. I didn't like this style anyway."

"Lee!" called a voice.  
Much to Lee's surprised, it was Sonia.  
"S-Sonia?! What are you doing here?!" Lee asked his blonde friend.  
"My mom's the receptionist." Sonia replied. "I came over to watch her work."  
"Oh, bringing your girlfriend won't help you, Lee Leeson!" Ali cackled.  
"G-Girlfriend?! She's not my girlfriend!" said Lee, blushing. "She's…. er…. A friend of mine."  
"Is that so?" Ali said. "Then in that case, I'm sure she won't mind me putting her in the dark basement!"  
"Dark basement?!" Sonia was shocked. "No! Anything but that!"

This gave Lee an idea. He went back to his hat and took out a spare yo-yo.  
"Eat this, Ali Barber!" Said Lee.  
Lee spun his yo-yo at Ali Barber's scissor handles, swiping them from him. Then, he put the scissors onto the table, and he grabbed the electric hair clipper.  
"Any last requests?" Ali asked deviously.  
"Yes! Eat dark!" And Lee spun his yo-yo at the light switch, darkening the room.  
"Oh, Dark!" laughed Ali. "I'm going to dispose of you two! You're going into the deep dark basement!"

This grabbed Sonia's attention.  
"Dark…. Base…. MENT?!" Sonia's eyes were glowing bright red.  
"Yes, yes!" said Ali. I'll be making you bald while cutting your hair in the dark!"  
This angered Sonia even more, and she lunged at Ali Barber, tackling him to the ground. And Lee flicked the lights back on.  
"I DON'T WANNA GO INTO THE BASEMENT! I DESPISE THE DARK! NO! NO! NO! I DON'T WANNA GO!"  
Sonia was savagely beating up Ali. Jumping on him, punching him, and even grabbing his shirt.  
"Okay! Okay! No basement for you!" Ali replied. "Now cut it out!"

Meanwhile, Shaunie was still waiting his turn.  
"Shaunie Fulbright." Sonia's mother said.  
"My turn at last." Said Shaunie. And this barber should do a better job with my hair than my dad did with Paddy."

Shaunie walked into the back room and was surprised to see that the barber was savagely beaten up.  
"What is all this racket about?!" Shaunie asked.  
"This barber. He tried to put me into the dark." Sonia said.  
"He wants to make children bald, and all because he's bald too." Said Lee. "Though I honestly don't like my spiky hairdo."  
"Don't you, Lee?" Sonia winked. "Leave it to someone who know what they're doing."

*Screen wipes to the next with the Kids Next Door logo*

Lee was sitting down, and Sonia had grabbed the hair clipper and scissors. She spent the next few minutes cutting Lee's hair.  
"So, what do you think, Lee?" Sonia asked her yo-yo loving friend. She held out a mirror behind Lee, reflecting it in the mirror in front of Lee. Showing that Sonia had given him a really smooth haircut.  
"I love it." Said Lee. "Sonia, you really are an expert."  
And Lee hugged Sonia. Sonia blushed at this.  
"Okay…" Sonia said sheepishly. "Now I wanna do Shaunie's haircut. Hey! Where is he?"

Shaunie was at a different seat, and a different hairdresser was cutting his hair. This was Sonia's mother. Since Ali Barber was badly injured, and the other hairdressers were absent for the day, Sonia's mother was the only one available.  
"So, how do you like your new hairdo?" Sonia's mother asked her daughter's friend. She held out a mirror, reflecting in the mirror in front of Shaunie's chair.  
"I love it!" said Shaunie. "Far better than my dad's hairdressing."  
Mr. Boss, hearing this, got mad.

Lee walked out of the back room, when….  
"Lee! You forgot your hat!" Sonia called.  
"Oh yeah! Thanks, Sonia! And thank you for the perfect haircut! You truly are the best hairdresser out there."  
"Oh, Lee!" Sonia said tearfully.

Lee went back to his mother, who was waiting for him.  
"So, how do you like your haircut?" Mrs. Leeson asked her youngest son.  
"I love it!" said Lee.  
"You really are handsome and cute!" Mrs. Leeson said, scrunching her son's hair.  
"That comes to a total of 9 dollars, Faye." Mrs. Harper told Mrs. Leeson.  
Lee's mother got out the 9 dollars and paid the price.  
"Here's the money, Sophie." She said.

After that, Shaunie came out.  
"So, how do you like your hair?" Mr. Boss asked.  
"I love it, and the barber know just what she's doing." Said Shaunie.  
Mr. Boss was just about to pound his youngest son when…  
"but not as good as you." Shaunie lied sheepishly.  
"Oh, that's okay then, Shaunie." Said Mr. Boss.  
"That'll be 4 dollars." Sophie said to Mr. Boss.  
"4 bucks?! What a rip!" Mr. Boss was surprised. "Alright, alright."  
And Mr. Boss reluctantly paid the price.

After the hairdresser, Lee and his mother got into the car.  
"So, where to now?" Faye asked her son.  
"Let's go get some ice cream!" Lee said excitedly.  
"Ice cream. That's a great treat for someone who's been a good boy at the hairdresser's.  
"Cool!"

Mr. Boss brought Shaunie into his car.  
"So, where to now, Shaunie?" Mr. Boss asked his youngest son.  
"To get some ice cream, Dad!" Shaunie begged.  
"Okay, but first, I have to stop over at Supervillain Supermarket and Deli to pick up a few supplies. Is that alright, son?" Mr. Boss said.  
"Okay. If you say so, Dad." Shaunie reluctantly agreed, as Mr. Boss drove to the Supervillain Supermarket.

At last, it was lunch time, meaning that Sonia's mother was on break. This meant that Sonia was on her break too.  
"Mommy, can I have some money for ice cream, please?" Sonia asked her mother.  
"Sure, Sonia." Her mother replied. "You've been a big help this morning, you deserve a little allowance."  
"Thanks, Mom." Sonia said as she was given her allowance, and she dashed off to the Ice Cream Parlour. When she got there, she was surprised to see….  
"Lee?!" Sonia was surprised.  
"Leekins? Isn't that your little friend Sonia?"  
Lee, after hearing this, blushed.

After buying their ice cream, the 3 sat at a table together.  
"It was very nice that you let me spend lunch time with you, Lee." Sonia said.  
"Well, the way you cut my hair was like this ice cream." Lee replied.  
"In what context, exactly?" Sonia asked.  
"Cool!" Lee said, making Sonia blush.  
"Sonia, did you cut Lee's hair for him?" Faye asked Sonia.  
Sonia nodded.  
And this got Sonia, Lee, and Lee's mother laughing together.

End Transmission.


End file.
